Une histoire d'écriture
by Piano23
Summary: Bella et Edward ne se connaissent pas encore mais le destin changera lors de la découverte d'un mystérieux livre. Vampires & Humains
1. Découverte

POV Edward

Un autre jour se lève à Forks. Dans mon monde, chaque journée se ressemble. La nuit devient la partie intéressante mais évidemment, tout a une fin. Enfin, presque tout. Aujourd'hui c'est lundi pour les humains. Pour moi ce n'est qu'un autre levé de soleil dans un réveil sans fin et sans intérêt. Pour alimenter ma mauvaise humeur, je devrai fréquenter les pensées de jeunes écervelés pendant la journée entière. Bref, la routine continu sans qu'on ne puisse y échapper. Une pensée particulière me tira finalement de mes pensées sombres. Alice.

Edward ! Je vois quelque chose d'étrange…Je crois que mes visions commence à faire défaut.

Des lignes de mots hantaient les pensées d'Alice et les miennes à la fois.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandai-je.

Je n'en sais rien mais je crois que ça mentionnent ton nom et plus qu'une seule fois !

Son air malicieux qui me faisait parfois peur me rendit soudain très curieux car soudain les mots ''Amour'' et ''Bella'' firent échos dans ma tête. Qui était cette personne et que me voulait-elle ?

-Peut-être une lettre ? Mentionnai-je.

-Non je ne crois pas. Ça ressemble plutôt à un livre !

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur moi et qu'il a décidé d'en faire un bouquin ! Ça n'a aucun sens. Personne n'a révélé quoi que ce soit.

Je ne voyais pas en quoi ma vie d'immortel et sans intérêts pouvait intéresser quelqu'un. Alice se concentra et vit d'autres mots dont humaine, vampire et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, le mot amour revenait assez souvent. Alice se concentra et elle m'annonça aussitôt :

-Edward ! Ça nous concerne tous. Mais je ne sais pas qui à bien pu avoir toutes ces informations car personne n'oserait révéler des choses aussi importantes. Les Volturis nous détruiront s'ils se rendent compte de l'existence d'un livre de ce genre !

Je me figeais. Si ma famille était en danger, je devais le savoir.

- Si ce livre existe, nous devons mettre le doigt dessus avant qu'un humain n'apprenne toute la vérité…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit attraper ? La voix excitée d'Emmett résonna dans mes oreilles pendant quelques courts instants. Il revenait apparemment de chasser.

Em', je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de chasse. Annonça Alice d'une voix inquiète en me fixant. Edward, que penses-tu à propos de la Bella mentionnée dans le livre ? Son regard s'alluma soudainement et un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

Je crois que je vais devoir trouvé par moi-même cette humaine. Si elle existe… Je laissais divaguer mes pensées. Pouvais-je réellement tomber amoureux d'une simple humaine ?

Imagine un peu que cette histoire soit vraie ! Tu crois que ce serait possible que tu tombe amoureux d'une humaine ? Elle sautillait comme une enfant à présent. J'aurais presque cru qu'elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Mmm… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne crois pas que l'expérience ait déjà été tentée par un vampire. De toute façon, je finirais surement par la tuer. Avouais-je à regret. Mais Alice évita ma dernière phrase et se replongea dans ses pensées délirantes.

''J'aurais enfin une amie qui en plus, apporterait de nouveau le sourire à Ed…'' Le fait qu'elle se souci de moi me décrispa un peu. Après tout, Alice était bien la seule à pouvoir être heureuse dans un moment des plus inquiétants.

-Edward amoureux ? Impossible, aucune fille ne voudrait de lui ! Déclara Emmett, sûr de lui. De toute façon, avoir des ''relations'' avec une humaine porterait à sa perte.

Il partit alors d'un fou rire incontrôlé pendant que je laissais échapper un grognement de frustration. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, je le savais, mais si cette Bella pouvait réellement me rendre la vie d'une façon différente que celle que Carlisle m'avait offerte.

POV Bella

Je courais sans avancer. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté mais que moi je continuais de bouger. Soudain, quelque chose de forme rectangulaire et

d'apparence très épaisse apparu devant moi. Je m'arrêtai de courir. De toute façon, ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. La forme se rapprocha et je

remarquai qu'elle prenait de plus en plus l'apparence d'un livre. Dès que je fis cette découverte, le livre s'ouvrit de lui-même et des phrase se

formèrent et se mélangèrent. Puis, quand tout devint clair, j'arrivai enfin à percevoir quelque chose. Bella, Bella, Bella. Pourquoi mon nom revenait-

il aussi souvent ? Je me penchais un peu plus près de l'étrange livre puis j'aperçus un deuxième prénom. Edward. Ce nom me semblait

extrêmement familier mais je ne connaissais personne portant ce prénom. De plus, à notre époque, plus personne n'avait de prénom de ce

yeux s'accrochèrent soudain au mot Amour et je n'arrivais plus à voir autre chose. Tout devint noir et j'entendis mon prénom. Un simple

murmure prononcé par une magnifique voix veloutée, celle d'un homme. J'ouvris les yeux et perçus enfin la lumière du jour. Je plaquais aussitôt

mes poings sur mes yeux et la mémoire me revint. Lundi. Pourquoi les rêves n'étaient-ils pas éternels ? Je serais bien restée dans celui-là plutôt

que d'affronter une nouvelle école. De plus, le livre semblait très intéressant.

**Alors ? Qu'en dites vous ?**

**La suite sera en ligne TRÈS bientôt mais j'ai besoin de vos avis pour ça.**

**Reviews...****Reviews...****Reviews...**

**Merci et à Dimanche ! **


	2. Rencontre innatendue

**Salut à vous**.

_Je n'arrive pas à attendre jusqu'à Dimanche donc je mets le deuxième chapitre en ligne maintenant. _

_J'ai besoin de vos avis, c'est SUPER important pour moi et j'espère que le début vous plaît ! _

_._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

POV Edward 

J'étais à présent au volant de ma Volvo avec Alice et Jasper en route vers le lycée. Emmett et Rosalie avait opté pour la M3. Nous n'avions pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début du trajet et Alice repensait encore au livre, mais ses pensées étaient surtout centrées sur Bella.

-Alice, est-ce que tu crois être capable de me donner le nom de famille de Bella ? Alice ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ses pensées étaient un peu floues.

-Mmm.. San..Swon..Je n'en suis pas certaine.

Après un court instant de réflexion, je repris.

-Tu crois que ça pourrait être Swan ? Comme le shérif de la ville ?

-Et bien, au début du texte que j'ai vu, il est également mentionné le nom de Forks donc oui je crois que ça pourrait être probable.

- Et cette fille intègre l'école aujourd'hui, me dis-je pour moi-même.

- Tu n'aurais pas d'autres informations pour moi ? Repris-je

Elle réfléchit un instant tandis qu'un sourire s'afficha sur son visage puis elle m'annonça qu'apparemment, j'allais avoir une haine immédiate envers Bella.

-Pourquoi j'aurais cette réaction ?

Nous nous garâmes dans le parking de l'école et je descendis de la voiture, encore choqué par sa révélation. Une odeur succulente vint subitement se logée dans ma gorge et le venin emplit ma bouche. Mes yeux se fixèrent instinctivement sur une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et à l'apparence fragile.

-Je crois que tu viens d'avoir ta réponse. Me dit Alice entre deux éclats de rire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu trouve ça drôle ? Murmurai-je à Alice entre mes dents serrées. Je n'arrivais décidemment pas à quitter cette fille des yeux.

-Parce que je sais que tu ne lui feras aucun mal. Enfin, rien de ce genre n'était écrit dans le livre. Se rectifia-t-elle aussitôt.

- C'est gentil de ta part de te fier sur une vision pour affirmer la survie de quelqu'un. Déclarai-je.

- Ah ! Et en passant, tu as cours de bio avec elle alors bonne chance. Son regard, par contre, demeurait soucieux et un creux s'était formé entre ses deux sourcils. Elle s'inquiétait pour Bella. Je me détournai immédiatement afin de trouver le visage de ma sœur. Moi aussi j'étais inquiet car si je la tuais.. Je frissonnais à cette pensée. Pour l'instant je ne croyais pas pouvoir m'adapter à la brûlure tenace qui s'était à présent installer dans ma gorge.

–Alice, je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter sa présence très longtemps.

-Tu le devras si tu veux en savoir plus et je sais qu'elle t'obsède déjà.

-D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? Son affirmation m'avait un peu déstabilisé car pour l'instant, je n'étais certain de rien.

-Tu ne fais que me parler d'elle depuis ce matin.

-Tu es …Ma réponse resta bloquée dans ma gorge car je sentis le regard de Bella se posé sur moi et un long frisson me parcouru le dos.

POV Bella

Depuis mon réveil, les choses se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Pourquoi mon rêve me semblait-il si surréel et plausible à la fois ? J'essayais sans cesse de m'ôter ces images de la tête. Après tout, rêver d'un livre était tout à fait risible. J'aimais lire, bien sûr mais de la à ce que ce passe-temps hante mes nuits… Je pris mon petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et je pris le chemin du lycée. Je ne voulais tout de même pas arriver en retard à ma première journée et de plus, ce n'était pas le moyen le plus subtil de passer invisible. Au moins, je pourrais me familiariser avec les lieux.

Je garai la vieille Chevrolet offerte par mon père dans le parking du lycée. Si j'aurais pu, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou, mais pourquoi retarder l'inévitable. Je sortie donc et m'adossais à la porte une fois refermée. Je tentais de m'insuffler un peu de courage lorsqu'une voix qui ne m'était pas étrangère se fit entendre. Je levais aussitôt les yeux et je fixai directement quelqu'un, un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés qui semblait très crispé. Une jeune fille à l'apparence rayonnante se tenait devant lui. Lorsqu'elle rencontra mon regard, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et le jeune homme fit aussitôt volte-face. Je baissais les yeux, gênée qu'ils m'aient surprise à les observer. Je sentis pourtant leurs regards me scruter et mes joues s'empourprèrent automatiquement. Je relevais les yeux et je me perdis dans ceux du bel inconnu qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son magnifique visage et je m'aperçu soudain de la blancheur de sa peau. Mon rêve me revint en mémoire et je compris pourquoi cette voix m'avait semblée si familière. C'était celle qui se répétait dans ma tête depuis ce matin. Mon corps se relaxa un instant mais lorsque je vis la jeune fille s'éloigner et ce garçon m'approcher, j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Je devais trouver un moyen de m'éclipser. Rapidement. Lorsque l'ange m'atteignit finalement, je retrouvai tout mes moyens. À présent, je n'avais plus aucune envie de fuir. Je me sentais étrangement complète.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suppose que tu dois être la nouvelle ? Sa voix me sembla légèrement anxieuse. Edward. Ce prénom me disait quelque chose.

- Oui c'est bien moi ! Bella Swan lui dis-je en tendant la main. Son expression changea mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en apercevoir plus. Sa main pris délicatement la mienne et il la relâcha après quelques instants. Des décharges électriques firent apparition dans tout mon corps. Un silence s'installa entre nous et je m'autorisais un court regard sur lui. Il était vraiment magnifique. Le son de sa voix me tira de mes pensées.

-Bella, si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Mon surnom prononcé par sa voix me révéla enfin ce que mes pensées tentaient vainement de me cacher. La voix de mon rêve provenait de lui, de cet homme. Son regard me pris soudainement au dépourvu. J'y relevai tant de tendresse mais de la torture à la fois.

- Oui ! Enfin, j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides. Si tu veux.

Je baissais aussitôt les yeux et fixais le sol. Non mais j'étais folle ou quoi. Demander une chose pareille à la beauté fatale qui se tenait devant moi. Il allait assurément refusé. Je rougis instantanément en pensant à quel point je venais de me ridiculiser.

-Avec joie, Mademoiselle Swan. Il m'offrit un sourire éblouissant. Le regard qu'il me portait à cet instant fut le plus beau qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir.

Pendant toute la journée, sauf à l'heure du diné où je l'avais perdu de vu, Edward m'accompagna à chaque cours et répondit à toutes les questions que je lui adressais. J'évitais par contre de poser celles qui m'intéressaient le plus. J'appris ainsi que ma venue était prévue depuis assez longtemps. Mon père n'avait surement pas sut tenir sa langue. Edward m'annonça aussi que les gens étaient très curieux de me rencontrer.

-C'est donc pour cela que tu m'as adressé la parole ce matin ? Demandais-je en baissant les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas sérieusement l'intéresser de la manière que je m'étais imaginée.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à sa réponse. Disons que j'avais envie d'être le premier à qui tu allais adresser la parole et il m'offrit son sourire en coin. Je ne pus résister à sourire moi aussi face à sa révélation.

Il restait toujours à une distance suffisante pour que je ne sente sa peau me frôler à aucun instant. À mon plus grand regret, il ne m'approchait pas et il évitait d'être à moins d'un mètre de moi.

La journée se termina calmement et je demandai à Edward s'il voulait bien m'aider de nouveau le lendemain.

-Bella, je suis désolé mais je devrai m'absenter pendant quelques jours. Il me fixait comme s'il tentait de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

-C'est important ?

-Oui, très. Il me sembla alors à se moment que ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-D'accord. Je peux compter sur toi pour me faire signe à ton retour?

-Soit en certaine, dit-il en souriant, je ne laisserai pas partir comme ça. Nous nous mîmes à rire et nous regagnâmes chacun notre véhicule. J'eus la vague impression qu'un vide se formait dans mon cœur. Pourquoi je n'avais pas envie de le laisser partir?

**Vos opinions ?**

**J'ai besoin de Reviews pour continuer et vous le savez**


	3. Invitation

POV Edward

Je retournais vers ma voiture mais j'entendais ses pas résonner et s'éloigner de moi. Anormalement, ses pensées m'étaient restées secrètes durant toute la journée. Cette dernière avait été magnifique. J'avais appris à la connaître et j'eus l'impression de m'approcher de l'Edward des visions d'Alice mais une incroyable impression de perte m'écrasait. J'entendis les pas de Bella ralentir alors que j'avais atteint la portière de ma Volvo. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et je me crispai. En me retournant vers elle, je vis Alice au loin qui me souriait.

''Bella est très entreprenante à ce que je vois'' Je vis à ce moment Belle et moi dans ma voiture en train de discuter. Une bannière de Port Angeles défila près de la Volvo.

Mon regard se tourna enfin vers Bella et elle s'avança vers moi. Lorsqu'elle m'atteignit enfin, j'eus l'idée de la prendre avec moi et de l'amener le plus loin possible, je la voulais pour moi seul.

- Je sais que tu vas trouver ma question un peu étrange mais où dois-tu aller pendant les deux prochains jours ? Sa question me prenait au dépourvu. Je m'étais imaginé tout sauf cela. Ses joues étaient toutes roses et mes mains avaient une envie coriace de la toucher. Je pris donc ses mains dans les miennes mais la brûlure dans ma gorge m'empêcha d'en faire plus.

- Je vais à Port Angeles. Enfin, je dois me rendre dans une librairie.

Inconsciemment, je lui révélais tout ce que je tentais de cacher.

- Tu cherches un livre en particulier ? Elle semblait soucieuse.

Oui, je cherche un livre dans lequel toi et moi formant un couple hors de l'ordinaire et où ma famille de vampires végétariens y sommes spécifiés. Pourquoi c'était si compliquer de lui cacher tout cela ?

- Non, je crois que j'ai seulement besoin de nouvelles lectures, j'ai besoin de lire autre chose.

- Ah … D'accord. Elle semblait tellement déçue et mon cœur se serra à cette image.

- Tu sais, ces temps-ci, l'école n'est pas très exigeante et je crois que quelques jours de congé pourraient te sortir d'affaire. Dis-je en lançant un regard meurtrier à tous les garçons qui l'avaient relooké durant la journée. Leurs pensées salaces me mitraillaient l'esprit. Son regard s'alluma et ses yeux s'encrèrent dans les miens.

- Tu veux dire que je pourrais t'accompagner ?

-Oui murmurais-je. Si tu en a envie bien sûr. En fait, je mourrais d'envie qu'elle accepte mon invitation.

- Je crois que je pourrais m'arranger avec Charlie. En plus, il part tôt demain matin. Elle semblait réfléchir et je m'imaginais bien Bella tenter de mentir de toutes les façons possibles à son père. Avec la journée que j'avais passée avec elle, j'avais remarqué que ses talents de menteuses n'étaient pas très élevés.

-De plus, il y a un livre que je cherche. Son regard s'arrêta sur moi pendant quelques instants.

- Alors je passe te chercher demain ? Mon corps me sembla soudain brûlant et l'excitation me gagna peu à peu.

- Oui mais pas trop tôt. Je ne veux pas que mon père apprenne que je vais passer les deux prochaines journées avec un garçon que je connais depuis à peine une journée. Déjà que qu'il ne sera vraiment pas content de savoir que je compte manquer dès mon deuxième jour d'école !

Nous nous mîmes à rires jusqu'à ce qu'Alice décide de nous rejoindre. Elle m'avait volontairement laissé du temps pour discuter. Je remarquai à cette instant que les mains brûlantes de Bella étaient encore dans les miennes et instinctivement, je les serrais plus fortement mais je veillais tout de même à ne pas la blessé.

-Est-ce que je peux lui parler ? Me demanda Alice si bas que Bella ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

-Non lui répondis-je de la même manière alors que Bella regardait alentour avec les joues encore roses sous l'effet de notre conversation.

-Alice, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'attache à quelqu'un pour l'instant. J'avais faillit dire : pas quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je devenais parano.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre si on doit finir pas quitter la ville pour notre protection. Ma gorge se serra face à la vérité des mes paroles. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir et encore moins par ma faute.

Tout ce petit échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Alice monta dans la voiture en me laissant seule avec Bella. Alors que ses yeux revinrent sur moi, un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage et le mien par la même occasion. Comment je pourrais me passer d'elle à présent. Ma gorge me brûlait atrocement à présent donc je décidai de lâcher le réconfort de ses mains à contre cœur. Nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne soirée et elle retourna à sa Chevrolet. Le venin dans ma bouche se retira lentement et je pris place au volant de ma voiture. Les deux jours suivants s'annonçaient forts en émotions mais surtout, ils allaient mettre à dure épreuve mon contrôle. Si seulement je pouvais trouver le livre qui hantait mon esprit..

POV Bella

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. J'étais devenue folle, ça c'était certain. Demander au plus beau garçon qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer une question complètement stupide. Heureusement, j'eus la fin que j'espérais secrètement. À présent, la seule chose qui me tiraillait les méninges était que les deux jours que j'allais passés avec Edward comportait entre autre une nuit. Apparemment je n'avais pas pensé à cet inconvénient. Pourtant l'idée de la librairie m'en avait donnée une. Le livre que mon rêve m'avait révélé existait peut-être. J'étais peut-être folle mais j'espérais que la nuit qui m'attendait allait être riche en informations. J'arrivai donc tôt à la maison et préparai le souper. Ce soir, Lasagnes et gâteau pour dessert. Le simple fait de penser au deux jours suivants me remplissait d'énergie. Lorsque Charlie arriva, je lui servis immédiatement son repas et le mien par la même occasion. Il sembla heureux de cette petite attention. Le tout commençait bien. Je fis alors une tentative.

-Papa, je sais qu'aujourd'hui était ma première journée au lycée mais je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien que je prenne deux jours de congé ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer. Lorsque sa respiration retrouva un rythme normal il me demanda si ce n'était pas parce que je ne me sentais pas bien ici ou si les élèves du lycée me dérangeaient.

-Non, non Rassures-toi, c'est tout à fait le contraire. Je pris une pause pour réfléchir tandis que mon père attendait ma réponse. Mon cerveau inventa toute une histoire à moitié plausible en quelques secondes.

-J'ai rencontré une fille aujourd'hui, Alice Cullen je crois et elle m'a proposé une sortie de deux jours à Port Angeles. Son prénom m'était revenu rapidement. Edward l'avait prononcé quelques fois durant la journée. C'était sa sœur par adoption.

-Alice ? La fille du docteur Cullen ?

-Oui c'est bien elle.

-C'est une gentille fille mais pourquoi aller à Port Angeles durant deux jours ? Tu compte revenir ce soir pour dormir ? Sa voix montait dans les aigus. Il s'inquiétait, c'était normal mais au moins, il semblait accepter mes plans.

-En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ed..Alice ne l'a pas précisé me repris-je aussitôt. Son prénom avait faillit m'échapper. Je baissais les yeux mais répondis tout de même à sa première question.

-Nous comptons faire les magasins et j'ai besoin de nouveaux livres.

-D'accord mais si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelles et je viens immédiatement te chercher, d'accord ?

-Promis ! Merci papa, je t'adore. Je l'enlaçais fortement et je sentis ses joues se réchauffer contre les miennes.

-Alors, Alice vient te chercher vers quelle heure ?

- Elle arrivera en matinée d'après moi.

- Je peux l'attendre avec toi si tu veux.

- Non m'empressais-je de répondre.

Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il tombait sur Edward. Tu travaille tôt alors ne te retardes pas pour me sourit et celui que je lui retournais me paraissait un peu faux mais il ne se rendit compte de rien.

-Bonne soirée papa lui dis-je en me rendant aux escaliers.

- Tu monte déjà ? Il fixa l'horloge un court instant.

- Oui, la journée à été forte en émotions. Au moins, c'était la vérité.

-Bonne soirée alors me répondit-il avant de rejoindre le salon.

J'avais réussi. Charlie avait accepté et mon mensonge avait fonctionné.

Dès que je mis un pied dans ma chambre, je pris le téléphone de la maison et composais d'une main tremblante le numéro inscrit sur ma main.

- Bella ?

- Oui c'est moi.. Je suis désolée de te déranger mais je crois qu'on a un léger soucis pour demain matin.

Je me sentais mal de ne pas avoir été capable de trouver une solution par moi-même ou de tout simplement ne pas avoir eu le courage de dire la vérité à mon père.

- Tu peux toujours venir au moins ? Son ton me semblait inquiet.

- Oui bien sûr ! Ma voix me sembla un peu trop forte. Je me forçais donc à me calmer.

- Je crois que tu devrais arriver avec ta sœur pour venir me chercher…

- Tu n'as réussit à dire la vérité à ton père n'est-ce pas ? J'entendis un sourire dans sa voix et mes joues se mirent à rougirent d'embarras.

- Si mais j'ai seulement mentionné que tu viendrais avec Alice pour ne pas qu'il m'empêche de partir avec toi…

Il y eu un instant de silence puis il reprit.

- Tu as bien fait. Je ne crois pas que le Chef Swan laisserais partir sa fille unique et particulièrement jolie avec un inconnu de 17 ans.

Mon souffle s'accéléra et mes mains devinrent moites alors qu'un grand sourire s'affichait sur mon visage.

- Un très bel inconnu… Ma voix n'était devenue qu'un murmure.

Son rire léger fut le plus beau son que j'entendis jusqu'içi.

- Bon alors ne t'inquiète pas pour demain matin. Je crois qu'Alice sera plus que ravie de nous accompagner. Elle adore faire les boutiques.

- Je suis désolé de faire changer tes plans Edward…

Je me sentis ridicule de tout chambouler ce qu'il avait prévu mais je fus quand même ravie qu'on ait pu trouver une solution afin que je puisse l'accompagner.

- Voyons Bella. Tu ne fais que rendre Alice heureuse et je n'aurais pas voulu y aller sans toi de toute façon.

Je me mis à sourire toute seule dans ma chambre.

- Bonne nuit Edward et à demain matin.

- Dors bien Bella.

Sur ce, je raccrochais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre Edward. La nuit serait longue.

Le sommeil me gagna peu et peu et je fini par sombrer. Le livre revint dans mes rêves mais un tout autre mot attira mes pensées. Vampire.


	4. Annonce

**Bonjour à tous.**

**

* * *

****Je suis désolé de mettre autant de temps avant de poster un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic mais disons que l'inspiration me manque par moments et j'ai eu de durs moments à traverser. Entre l'école, les études et le travail, j'ai de la difficulté a trouvé du temps pour écrire. Je compte bien la continuer mais je suis désolé de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas de date précise à vous donner pour le prochain chapitre. Je vous tiendrez donc au courant et merci de votre soutient. Bisous et a** bientôt.


End file.
